Never Again Shall I Love You
by Ice Devil's Heart
Summary: Edward left, a different way but didn't come back,Bella became a zombie but soon realized she Hated Edward. SHe turned Goth/Emo. One day While visiting the Cullen's old house a stragne vampire sees her. Bella becomes, the thing Edward tried to save her fr
1. They Left Me

**Never Again Will I Love You**

Edward wanted to talk to me at his house. I agreed quickly, I was stupid. When I arrived everything was covered in sheets and the others looked horribly sad. Alice began tearless sobbing, Jasper didn't look any better from all the emotions. It hit me immediately. "You're leaving." I had asked my voice cracked in odd places. Edward merely nodded. I began crying, The Cullen's one by one tried to comfort me, even Rosalie.

But I wouldn't stop because the one I wanted to comfort me didn't. Edward. His face was neutral as his family no doubt was screaming at him to attempt to comfort me. Then he turned and left. The Cullen's had no choice but to follow, I fell to my knees sobbing hysterically.

When I looked up they were all in their respective cars. Edward just drove away not even looking back, but as the others left they all turned and waved, pain and sorrow filled their faces Jasper was the worst, the other emotions hitting him hard. Slowly they all vanished into the distance to. The last thing I saw before they all left was the back of their cars but I heard their sobbing as well.

I. Was. Dead. For weeks I droned on and on like a zombie, My friend Jake couldn't even help me, I turned to writing poems to express my feelings, never speaking, never doing anything, I wrote many poems in the first month, all them about the Cullen's. I realized I didn't hate them….well not all of them.

That first day I realized I hated Edward was the day I changed completely. I turned Goth/Emo. My friends were astounded. Angela and Ben stayed close though. I didn't cut myself like other Emos did, I merely moped and wondered whether or not Jasper had been like this when he had been Emo/Goth.

A few months after I became my new self, I was visiting the Cullen's house, like I did every day after school when I heard a familiar sound I turned around and saw a stragne vampire.

Her name was Christine, I could tell she was a veggie. She asked me why I was here at a house she assumed I knew had once belonged to vampires. I explained everything to her, She was shocked.

I begged her to change me, she agreed, so she bit me then faked my death while I was burning.


	2. My New Life

**Chapter 2**

Everything from my human Life I remebered, all to well. When my change was done. CHristine allowed me to grab some stuff. I grabbed my poems, my reminders of the Cullens. (they had all left something for me in the house without Edward knowing.

Christine and I decided to leave Forks as soon as possible. But CHristine had no money, we checked the Cullen's house and sure enough we found over 200 000 thousand $ left in odd places. Christine was amazed I was pleased. They had thought to leave money just in case.

We went shopping for clothes and other things. Turns out Alice left a Ferrari in the garage for me.

Just before we Left Forks, I left one of my poems for the Cullens. It was my favourite, it was the first I had written. It was called _Six_

_Of the Seven_

_1 betrayed me_

_He broke my heart_

_And destroyed my soul_

_I sat there watching_

_Hoping he would come _

_Say he was sorry_

_Six were forced to go_

_I watched them all leave_

_Hoping he would turn back_

_But only Six different stares_

_Met mine_

_My sorrow mixed with sadness_

_Echoed in their eyes_

_I watched them leave_

_I did nor see his glance_

_I died, Six stares_

_They were not enough_

_The seventh I longed to see_

_The one I wanted, needed_

_I do not blame the Six_

_I do not hate them_

_The one who didn't look back_

_Is now my mortal enemy_

_I hate him, he destroyed me_

_They wanted to help_

_But had to leave_

_He destroyed my family and his_

_I know our paths shall cross_

_Fate is never that kind_

_I know of the Seven_

_I shall greet the Six_

_I shall neer forget them_

_and theyI shall love_

_But he my burn_

_Forever in the deepest pit of hell_

Christine read it while I was putting it on Carlisle's desk. I knew they would come back here. I knew it, and so would I. After that we left without a backward glance. We drove towards the airport on our way to Spain.


	3. New Member

**Chapter 3**

Christine and Bella arrived in Spain a few days later. Ther Bella began to gain control over herself quickly. Christine was shcked by Bella's control. While they were in Spain they also learned more about one another.

Christine was and was born in Spain, she was changed one night while she was stargazing.

**BPOV**

We were walknig through the streets of a small town in Spain one night, when we came across a boy walking through the alleys, he looked so sad, both Christine and I looked at each other. He smelled soo good. He looked up in surprise, and smiled.

"hey my names Bryan" He said. "Why are you out this late?"

Christineand I shared a glance. "I am Bella and this is Christine." I said motioning to Christine.

He smiled and began to walk on his face full of sadness once more. "What's wrong?" Christine asked him. He looked up in surprise.

"My sister was just killed." he let out a short laugh. "I just wish I could join her." This sent both Christine and I into gigle fits. He stared at us strangely.

"We could do something like that for you, you wouldn't exactly be dead but sometimes it is better than completely living." I managed to say between giggling, he looked at us quizzically but from both of our slightly serious faces he realized we were telling the truth. "So do you want us to help." he smiled widely and nodded. "alright but this is going to hurt." I said unsuredly Christine smiled at me encouragingly. I took a deep breath and took a step closer then leaned in and bit his neck he gasped in surprise but stayed silent. I struggled with my self not to drink his blood, Christine then pulled me lightly off.

"thakns Christine I don't think I could've stopped myself." I murmured knowing she would still hear me.

"It is fine Bella, lets get him somewhere where he won't be found till his change is done." I nodded in agreement and lifted him up carefully. We ran off into the woods. He was still silent ocassionally shaking violently.

**CPOV**

I watched as Bella carryed Bryan, this may be good for her. I know she hasn't told me everything yet, of course we have only known each other for over 2 months so I can wait, hell I have waited almost a century and a half for some company. She needs to get over Edward, she is strong and I know she hates him but the marks he left are still so visible in her attitude. I know she has a gift to maybe more, Bella is special, and still a little untrusting.

Over the next threeday I wandered for a while but I always returned at noon and midnight, each time Bella hadn't moved from Bryan's side, he surprisingly hadn't made any sound.

**BRPOV**

The pain was unbearable, it searedthrough my veins, I felt like I as on fire it hurt so badly but I couldn't cry out, I understood wha those two girls were talking about now, I feel dead but because I am still here I am alive. Also surely vampires can't be real but she bit me and now I am undergoing some sorta of change, I can't think of anything of else that could be happening. AAAAAAAGHHHHHHH the pain jut increased.

**BPOV**

Brian let out a cry of pain I looked down instantly, he was writhing horribly an his heart rate increased considerably, Christina was by my side. "Almost done" she breathed I didn't look up just nodded. For some reason I wanted to him to stay with us when he woke up. Suddenly his heart stopped. Christina and I looked intently at him, his eyes opened slowly, he stared in confusion up at the world.

**BRPOV**

Suddenly the pain stopped, I froze for a few seconds unsure of what had happened, and slwoly I opened my eyes, there sitting over me were the two girls, but everything was much clearer. They both smiled and looked at each other. "What happened?" I asked them. The one I remembered whoes name was Bella, smiled again.

"You wanted to die so you did in a way, you are now one of us, a vampire." she stated simply. I nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense." Both chuckled. "What?"

"Many newborns just stare in shock then say it sin't true it isn't true, an completely deny it till they feel the thirst for blood." Christine answered grinning. "Yet you just agreed and nodded your head."

I grinned myself and propped myself up on my elbows. "While I was changing I was thinking about what was happening andguessed I was turninginto a vamp." Both stared in shock.

"You could think staright through the burning!" Bella ased obviously stunned. I merely nodded. "That is amazing I couldn' think until the pain increased." Christine nodded in agreement. "Must be something to do with your gift" Bella murmered so quietly I was shocked that I could hear her. "Well maybe we should tell him everything now, right Chrissy." Bellaasked turning to Christine who stood up and grinned.

"Ya maybe he will be surprised this time, I love confusing and amazing people." Both Bella and I stood up with her.

**CPOV**

This is going to be fun. I gloanced at the two ofd them, and chuckled to myself. They didn't know it but they were both staring at each other. "Well Bryan, as a vampire you never sleep, you don't need anynourishment except blood but we drink animal blood" I stopped as Bryan nodded in agreement his face screwing up in disgust at the thought of drinknig human blood. "You have superhuman strength, superhuman hearing, superhuman, sight, smell and speed. You can live forever and the only thing that can destroy us to be ripped to shreds then burned or just burned." He nodded loking thoughtful. "Of course we are going to have to stay away from cities for a while both you and Bella are Newborns." I mused Bryan looked in shock at Bella, who shrugged.

"I am a newborn but I have very good control, that is the only reason we were in the town. BY the way how old are?" she asked, I fought hard to hld back my laughter of course both Bella dn Bryan looked at me funny.

"19." Bryan stated. "How are old ae you two." I had to give it to him he was being a little more subtle with the questions of course, Bella couldn't really be all that subtle.

"18." Bella said.

"19." I said grinning. "There is no way you are going to boss me around cause you say you are older." I grinned as Bella laughed, Bryan was shocked for a moment in the beauty of it. **( I know cheesy but oh well live with it)**

"Of course he can't say he is older than you , you out age him by 130 years, Chrissy." I pretended to look thouhtful.

"Your right but he still can't say he is oldest."

"That's what you think." he said grinning. OH NO HE JUST DIDN"T. Bella was laughing.

"alright when we go back to school you two are twins, no doubt in my mind, you can't not be twins, you look alike, you even act alike and have agruemetns over petty things like age when you are immortal." She said laughing. We both joined in.

**BPOV**

This is goin to be soo much fun. Then I remembered, my stomach lurched painfully, I crumpled to the ground, but Bryan caught me. "What is wrong Bella?" He sounded worried, it reminded me of Edward when he asked me that. My anger flared. I opened my eyes.

"Sorry bout that Bryan, Christine." I muttered righting myself slowly.

"Bella I know you hate him but you can't think of them then crumble to the ground everytime." Christine practically shrieked. I sighed, Bryan looked confused. Before I could say anything Christine turned to him. "Before I met Bella she knew about vampires, she ahd a met a family who were veggitarians, what we call ourselves who drink animal blood, and she was in love with one of them, he claimed to be in love with her too, but then one day he told her he didn't loe her and left, just left nothing else the rest of hhis family was frced to go along, Bella hates hi, his name is Edward Cullen." I flinched slgihtl at the memories that came flooding back. "Edward was the only one who wanted to leave the others wanted to stay, they each left something for Bella, to remember them by, all but Edward, even Edward's sister Rosalie who hated Bella left smething and was sad to go. He ruined her life, both Bella and I hate Edward. Hell I haven't even met him, though she still loves the rest of his family." Christine spat his name.

"Thanks Christine I could've told him that myself" I muttered glaring at the ground.

"Bella you wouldn't have told everything." Christine repriminded me.

"True." I sighed. "Well might as well tell you two what I discovered about my gifts." I began, I sat down under the tree next to us. "When I was human Edward had the power to read someone's mind, but he culd never read mine, turns out my shield, I guess you could call it, expanded, I can shield others and 'give' it to others to use when I choose." I was cut off by Bryan.

"So you could give us your shield...well part of it then we could choose when to use it or you could choose for us." I nodded.

"Also I can feel the pain of others and either increase it or decrease it." I looked at Christine and Bryan who were sitting next to me.

**BRPOV**

Poor Bella, she has suffered so much. No wonder she seems so confused and frightened.

**No sadly I do not own Twilight, though I do own Christine and Bryan **

**Next Chapter is the Cullens. No Bella and them don't meet up again yet. We are jst going to their POVS**


	4. The Cullens

**Chapter 4**

**The Cullens**

**EPOV**

"Alice stop screeching that at me through your mind!!!" I yelled at my sister, her and and the rest of my family had been mad at me about Bella since we had left, and neither Emmett or Alice would even speak to me aloud anymore they just yelled at me through their mind.

"Alice dear please stop yelling at Edward through your mind, we all know you aren't happy about having to leave Bella, none of us are, but you can't constantly scream at your brother and not speak to him verbally at all." Esme reprimanded her, of course she herself had given me a lecture mere minutes after we had left Bella.

We had moved to a cloudy **(no duh)** small town in Pennsylvania, it was called Spurf. **(AN: I randomly came up with this name. I love it)** It was a very isolated town that was perfect place to stay for a while.

**JPOV**

I could feel the pain, anger and horror rolling off everyone, except Edward he seemed okay with what he had just done. I glanced swiftly at him but he was to busy glaring at Alice to be paying attention to me.

"Alice calm down." I suggested helping her do so. She turned and glared at me. "Jasper how can you tell me to calm down when my idiotic brother just left my BEST friend, hurt and in pain at Forks, after he told her he didn't love her." She turned to glare at Edward again, it now had turned into a glaring contest between the two of them. I sighed and walked out the door, Rose and Emmett followed me.

"Wanna go hunting?" Emmett suggested. We both nodded and began running, moments later Alice came running behind us we slowed until she reached us.

"Edward is insane how could he hurt Bella like that, the pain on her face....." Alice murmured. I gripped her tiny hand tightly in mine she smiled weakly up at me.

"I know I want to rip him up, he seemed so happy when he was with Bella now he seems to be completely pleased with himself." Emmett spat his distaste was quite clear. "I know I can't hate her anymore, what Edward did to her, was horrible. We now share the pain of betrayal." The three of us stared in shock at Rose, she was genuinely sad and worried about her.

"Come on lets hunt we can visit her later." I suggested, Alice and Emmett brightened at that, and we all ran our separate ways to go hunting.

_2 hours later............_

We met up in a small clearing, and chatted some more, before heading back to the house.

**No POV**

The Cullens settled into the town easily, and Alice kept watch over Bella, without Edward knowing. Everyone felt a little better knowing what was going on. Then abruptly one day, Alice's visions stopped, Edward was hunting, and Alice was trying to find Bella but all she could find was she was going to the Cullen's old house as she did every day before her future vanished. Nothing. This worried the Cullen's because they weren't sure whether or not Bella died.

Alice and Emmett immediately wanted to go and check on her.

**EMPOV**

"Please, please, please Emse, Carlisle let us go." I begged my Mother, Alice and I were frantic to find out what was happening to our 'sister'. Esme sighed.

"Yes you 2 may go as long as Rose and Jasper go with you." I whooped with joy, for the first time since we had left Bella. Rose and Jasper nodded in agreement, I swept Rose up in a big hug.

"Lets go pack now!" I yelled before dashing upstairs Rose still in my arms, she laughed, Alice dragged Jasper upstairs as well. "We shall leave in 10 minutes." I said triumphantly.

_10 minutes later....._

The four of us were sitting in Alice's Porsche as she drove, frightenly fast, even for vampires. We barely talked but sat in tense anticipation.

_2 1/2 days later......_

Even with Alice's fast driving it took us a while to reach Forks. When we did we drove straight to our old house. When we got there we all raced into the house and smelled, a strange vampire, and Bella. We searched the house but neither was there, we were sad but as we got ready to leave, Rose noticed something different that smelled of a strange Bella. _Vampire_. The four of us looked at it, it was a poem, written by Bella. We read it quickly.

"Yes!" I yelled, "she still loves us and hates Edward, just like us. WOOHOO!!" Alice squealed with delight, while Jasper and Rose merely smiled. We drove back to Spurf as fast as possible. When we reached it, Edward wasn't there, we told Esme and Carlisle about the poem, they both grinned.

**This is the end of the 4th chapter, next chapter, either, I a going to go ahead 100 yrs. or I am going to delve deeper into Bella's soon to be coven growing.**

**Devil**


	5. Moving

**Chapter 4**

**(AN: I will be doing it in more detail now, I just really hate starting stories once I get into the middle and end I get better with the detail)**

_100 yrs. later_

**BPOV**

"Bella where are you!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" screamed, Samantha, as she walked swiftly through the house. I laughed silently, as my 'sister' searched vainly for me. "Bryan where is Bella!?!?!?!" She screached.

"Why Sam, what do you want her for?" He asked warily, he should be frightened.......

"She burned my books!!!!!!" she screached. Bryan whistled slowly.

"And why did she do that, you know she would only burn a book if you did something to her?" Bryan pointed out. Good job Bryan that is very smart.

"That doesn't matter, she burned my antique books, she will pay dearly." Samanthat seethed, I noticed Nick walking into the room with confusion written all over his face.

"What's wrong woth you Sammy??" He asked. "BELLA BURNED MY BOOKS" She screached, he looked slightly frightened.

By now I couldn't stop the laughter and fell out of the closet I had been hiding in, Samantha, whirled around to face me. "BELLA" was the only thing she was able to say, before she charged at me.

"By Nick, by Bryan see you later." I called back as I ran from Samantha.

**NPOV (Nick)**

hmmmm Sam seems as livid as the day we met her and Bella changed her....

_flashback_

_We were all walking through the streets in Holland, when we heard a screach, Bella, Bryan, Christine and I looked at each other before running towards the sound, we found Samantha, bleeding fighting back 2 idiot thugs of course they ran when they saw us, Samantha collasped._

_Bella immediately bent over her and bit her. She had done the same thing with me 20 yrs. ago. She never asked she just did. We watched over her as she changed for three days, her face wasn't contorted with pain as others would have been instead she looked pissed, hell she looked livid._

_When she woke up, Samantha immediately got defensive, only Bryan's gift kept her from attacking us. _**(Will explain all gifts and their appearance soon)**

_"Who are you and what do you want with me?" She hissed._

_"We are vampires like you are now as well and we helped you get better." Bella answered her simply, Samantha stared at us for a few seconds.......She nodded her head._

_"Alright I will play along...." She mused glancing warily at each of us._

_Christine brought a mirror. "Is this what you looked like last time you checked." She asked raising an eyebrow._

_Samantha gasped, "No. So are you guys serious?"_

_"Absolutely." Bryan said grinning foolishly. BElla whacked him in the stomach it made a low sound like 2 rocks hitting together. Sam's eyes widened again._

_"We are vampires yes, we drink animal blood, I am Bella, this is Christine, Bryan and Nick." Bella introduced each of us, Sam nodded._

_"Alright can I stay with you guys, I don't know what I would do now, I want to become part of your group." She sounded, weak and scared. Bella nodded._

_"I know how you feel, Samantha." She murmered quietly. She suddenly looked happier. "wanna go hunting??"_

_End Flashback_

"Sam calm down." I asked catching her swiftly in my arms as her and Bella ran by, Bella laughed, and Bryan caught her.

"Damn, you Bryan, damn you Nick, you ruined our entertainment." Christine grumbled, as Jared and her walked into the room. "Those two have been getting back at each other for about a week now, it is quit hilarious." She muttered grumbling.

**SPOV (Sam)**

I can't believe, they all fell for it, come on, that was priceless. I began laughing hysterically, as did Bella. Everyone looked at us funny. "Ok Bella, I owe you 100 bucks." I said betwen laughs handing over the money, which she took and stuffed in her pocket.

"Thanks Sam." She said while Bryan stared increduously at us.

"Alright I am confused." Nick muttered, Bryan nodded.

Christine groaned. "Damn you two you were betting to see if we would fall for another one of your stupid skit things again weren't you?" Christine asked, I chuckled, she was catching on before the boys how sad.

"Ya, and once again I won!" Bella laughed.

"Bella, please tell me next time or warn me." Bryan asked, holding her tighter.

Bella laughed, "Of course Bryan." "Wait, can I know too please?" NIck asked looking down at me. I nodded and kissed him reassuringly.

"AAAAAHHHHHH PDA, Stop it, you two you are going to blind me." Christine screamed. We all laughed. "Too bad Christine, not like you don't do it too." I laughed, grabbing Nick's hand and racing out of the room.

**No POV**

Bella laughed , "Come back here Micheal will be home soon, and then we have to decide, on where we are going to move to." Everyone turned to her.

"Really?" Jared asked, Bella nodded.

"Awesome!!!" Screamed Samantha and Christine. Nick grinned and Bryan chuckled.

"I'm home." Called Micheal, he came into the living room, he saw Bella still in Bryan's arms, Christine and Jared standing in a corner, Nick leaning against the wall and Samantha standing exictedly beside Bella and Bryan.

"What's going on?" He asked looking around, raising an eyebrow.

"Bella says we can choose where we are going to move!" Samantha screamed.

Michael nodded. "Alright, so any ideas on where to go?" He asked.

Bella nodded. "Forks." Everyone looked at her, "Okay," Michael nodded, the others nodded as well.

"Bella you told us that you wanted to go back one day, now is a good a time as ever." Christine pointed out. "Besides, you are coven leader **(everyone voted her leader)** and we shall follow you to the ends of the Earth, plus the Cullens may be there soon as well." Christine added, everyone nodded.

"Awesome, so are we going to by a house or make our own?" Be3lla asked, looking at everyone.

"Build our own house, duh." Bryan answered. They all laughed.

"Awesome lets start on some designs." Sam cried, sticking her hand in the air with one finger pointing up, she looked kinda like Superman as he flew. Everyone chuckled.

_2 days later....._

_after many arguements about the house design both inside and out_

"Now, that we are finished," Bella mused glancing at the boys who were watching their wives warily, from the dining room table, she remembered how the moment the girls decided to start dsigning it, they had immediately, ran out of the room and watched, them with frightened looks, as they had argued, vehemently over and over again. "Sam and Nick,you are in charge of getting supplies as you are best at doing that. Christine, you and Jared, shall stay here and begin packing while Bryan and I head to Forks to 1: buy some land in a forest and 2: create a treaty with the Wolves so we don't end up attacking each other."

Everyone nodded and raced off to begin their job, except Michael who merely went to grab a book, his job was awlays the same, continue work and give an excuse for keeping the others out of school, of course, they alway moved either during summer or just after or before summer.

Bryan and Bella raced out of the house with Sam and Nick, see you in Forks in oh 20 hours, Bella called as she bolted into her black vanquish, Byan right behind.

_10 hours later _**(even with super vamp driving)**

"Bella and Bryan stopped outside a realtors office, they walked in. "Hello how may I help you?" asked the secretary whose name was Mrs. Ostenationa **(randomly thought this up)**

"Yes we would like to buy a proprty, not n Fork but in the orest someplace, preferrably without any houses or anything." Bella said sweetly. Mrs. Ostenationa, nodded and led them into a small room.

"Um.... Miss Snitchel.. will be right with you to look over properties." she stuttered, heading out a differnet door.

"Not 5 minutes and I already feel like barfing." Bryan muttered.

"It is okay Bryan, we shouldm't be staying here too long." Bella murmured reassuringly, keeping her own anger at the old lady, yes OLD lady hitting on her mate.

Just thn the door Mrs. Ostenationa had left through opened and a younger lady, walked hrough.

**BPOV**

_any inappropriate things, I hear from her and I will murder her_ I thouht as she slowed, visibly and checked Bryan out.

"Helli I am Miss Snitchel, so you want to uy a property, just the two of you you don't look old enough to be buying a house." She asked rasing an eyebrow. _wow did she really just say helli_.

I shared a glance with Bryan who looked just as shocked. "Well no we aren't old enough but our adoptive father has decide that we are going to move here sometime soon and wanted us to find a property to buy, and he can't do it right now because he is really busy with work so he sent us insted." I said swetly, she looked at Bryan who flashed a grin, her heart skipped a beat.

Stupid dazzling vampire. "Keep dazzling her an you are staying ina shed for a week." Ihissed vampire spee, he looked at me innocently, I glared.

"Alright. Here are some properties we have in the forest....."

_Meanwhile_

**NPOV**

"So do you really think the Cullen's will end up in Forks whilewe are here?" I Samantha as we walked through the aisles of Home Depot.

"I don't know but I really don't want to be Edward if they do." She murmured shuddering slightly at the memory of a pissed Bella.

"Me either, though really I don't feel sorry for him."

Neither do I, oh here we need these." Sam cried triumphantly changing the subject skillfully.

I shook my head and we continued on our search for things we would need.

**CPOV**

hmm I think we may need to go through some of this stuff.

"Jared what is this?" I asked pulling out something bright puprle with oragne spots.

Jared looked at it quizzically, "No idea, whose do you think it is?"

We looked at each other "Samanatha." we said at the same time.

We both knew Sam's strange habits of getting creepy strange things then leaving them the most random places and completely ignoring them until someone else found it.

_10 hours later_

"Oh hurry up Chriss, or we are building the hous without you." I heard Bella call, I snarled, they had better not leave without me

"Sam an Nick are going tobeat us there" She called again.

"Fine I am coming." I called. _Jeez irritated much._ I heard Bryan's voice in my head.

* * *

**hehe now you all have to wait for the next chapter to find out about their house**

**Devil**


End file.
